Friends Forever
by Princess-angel3
Summary: Oujirou is a lonely prince... but a meeting held by his mother provides the chance for friends... but will it provide more?... FINALLY UPDATED!
1. A meeting Of Sorts

_**Here's my first angelic layer story so I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Friends Forever**_

Written by Chrissy 

_**Chapter 1- A Meeting of Sorts**_

The night sky lit up with light from the moon and the stars. Nocturnal animals roamed about the grounds and sky. Most people were in their beds sleeping. All bar one.

Oujirou quietly tip toed through the halls of the elaborately decorated castle, hiding in the shadows so no one would see him. He had made it to the secret door located in the kitchen and silently slipped through it. Once he had gotten outside, he broke out in a run heading to the fountain at the furtherest point of the castle gardens, always remaining in the shadows. It was his favourite part in all the castle grounds.

It was peaceful, and secluded. He doubted if anyone new that it was there, it was surrounded by hedges that reached 2metres high on all sides with only a little gap that he had found on the furtherest side from the castle. No one went near it anymore; well not since his father had died. Oujirou had been told that it was his fathers' garden, and he had been the one to look after it. He had never let the gardener touch it for it was his own sanctuary. But when he had fallen sick it was all but forgotten.

Oujirou remembered when his father had become sick. He was very young, and didn't remember much about his father. But he knew by what people had said and what he had heard in passing, that the king had brought him to these very gardens, when he was just starting to walk. So he had decided to clean it up for himself and maybe one day when his father got better he would bring him down and show it to him. Alas that day had never come, as the king finally lost his battle.

The fountain in the centre of the feature hadn't been turned on for a very long time and it had taken Oujirou a long time to clean the fountain and turn it back on. It always left him in awe. The statue was an angel. And he always referred to it as his guardian angel. It was his sanctuary away from the prissiness of the castle, where he was never left alone.

Oujirou sat down on the ledge and let his feet dangle in the cool water. He looked up at the statue. It was an angel holding a pale of water. Her wings spread slightly out to the side of her and then wrapping around the front almost like a shield. Water spouted out from the tips of the wings and flowed out of the pale. It always gave him a sense of calmness. He didn't care if people saw him being so un-princely like.

" Oujirou, what do you think you are doing?" a soft male voice said from behind him. Startled he turned around.

" Oh Wizard you scared me half to death," he said sighing deeply. He was a fairly tall man, and quite youthful. He was handsome with his boyish face and charming nature. His hair was almost white with a tinge of blue through it. Oujirou had always wondered why he wore a wizard's garb, but he never told him on the numerous occasions he had asked him. So in turn he began to call him Wizard, and his real name was all but forgotten.

" Well you're lucky I'm not your mother. She would absolutely kill you if she found you out here, not to mention what she would do to me for letting you out of my sights," the tall man said, mock anguish in his voice.

" I know Wizard. But I just hate being stuck in there. Its so boring, I have no one to talk to," he said looking sadly towards the sky. He walked over and sat beside him.

" You have me," he said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leant into his hug. Oujirou was a slender boy, although reasonably tall for his age. He was quite attractive and had plenty of female fans in the outer city as well as within the castle, most of those being maids who were mostly three times his age.

" Yes I know that but it's different. I don't have any friends because she never lets me talk to anyone from the village and there's no one in the castle my age either. And even when I want to talk to her its like I'm not even there. She doesn't even know I exist," he said sadly.

Wizard didn't know what to say. I never knew he was this lonely. He thought to himself as he looked across at the young boy.

" Look, Oujirou, maybe I could have a word to your mother for you, I'm not sure it will achieve anything but I'll give it a go ok," he said pulling him up with him as he stood. He turned to face him.

" Would you really do that for me?" he asked hope clearly evident in his eyes. Wizard smiled.

" What are care takers for?" he said as he led him back towards the castle. He smiled at him as his eyes began to drupe.

" Come on, better get you to bed, your falling asleep on you feet," wizard said as he opened the door to the kitchens.

" Excuse me your majesty, may I have a word with you?" Wizard asked the queen bowing slightly. The lady looked up and smiled.

" How many times must I tell you that you don't need to bow to me Wizard? Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" the queen asked motioning for him to take a seat.

" Well, your highness, its about young Oujirou," he started before being interrupted.

" Why, what's wrong? Is he ok?" she asked all at once.

" Nothing like that madam, he is quite alright, physically, but I'm afraid he is rather upset because he feels that he has no friends," Wizard said a frown marring his handsome features. The queen looked puzzled.

" He has you doesn't he?" the queen asked. Wizard nodded.

" But that's not the point. He wants friends around his own age, where he can talk to them about things he could never talk to me about, and generally someone he can have fun with, without feeling like he is being watched every five seconds," Wizard said, hoping the queen understood what he was saying.

" Oh I see. Well as a matter of fact we are hosting some visitors next week and their children will accompany them as well, hopefully this will give him the friends that he seeks. Just leave it to me," the queen said smiling.

" As you wish madam," wizard said as he turned and left the room.

As the sun rose in the morning sky, birds sat on a window ledge and sang their morning songs. Oujirou slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window and watched as the birds jumped around each other while still maintaining their beautiful songs. He let out a small laugh as he watched them and as they noticed him they all flew away. He slowly turned around and made his way out of the large bed. He pulled on his dressing gown and tied it up before making his way into his private dining area to have breakfast with Wizard. He let out a big yawn as he neared the table.

" Morning Oujirou. I have some good news for you," Wizard said as he watched the young prince make his way towards the table.

" And what would that be?" he asked skeptical of this good news.

" Well after our little chat last night I went and talked to your mother. Seems as though you might be able to have friends before you know it," he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

" Really? Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to get excited for fear of being let down.

" Quite sure. Your mother said that she had some guests coming next week and they had their children accompanying then so you should be able to befriend them," wizard said smiling.

" Oh I cant wait I wonder what they are like? Do you think they will like me?" he asked. Wizard laughed.

" Of course they will like you Oujirou, who wouldn't. Now eat up, the queen wishes to speak to you," he said as the maid brought over their breakfast and laid it out in front of them, gushing as the young prince said his thank-you.

Oujirou made his way back to his room to change into his mothers favourite set of clothes. He wore blue slacks with a light blue shirt and a coat that matched his pants. It did up on the left side and covered all the way to his neck. He slowly made his way out in to the hall and began walking to his mothers work chambers. Along the way every female gushed over him. But he greeted them with smiles as he always did, almost like it was programmed into his system. He rather tired of their constant need to talk to him. But just kept walking, as " Oh prince Oujirou look at this." Were slung at him every which way.

He finally made it to his mothers' chambers. He softly knocked on the door.

" Come in," a sweet voice called out. He opened the doors to find the queen sitting at a desk as he always did when he saw her in her work chambers. He sighed.

" Wizard said you wanted to see me?" he asked softly, smiling at his mother as she turned to face him.

" Oh yes. Come in sweetie don't just stand there. Take a seat."

Oujirou quietly walked towards her desk and sat on the seat opposite her. She smiled.

" So what is this that wizard has been telling me? You feel you don't have friends?" she asked. He sighed. Of course she wouldn't notice that.

" Well its true mother I don't. Yes I have wizard but he also has a job. Sometimes I'm left on my own for hours at a time. There is nothing for me to do but walk around the castle grounds, and even then I'm bored. And you don't want me fixing up fathers garden so basically you are forcing me to be bored," he said almost angrily, trying to keep his anger in check for fear of offending his mother.

The queen was shocked. She had never known how much he was alone. She sighed.

" Why didn't you say something to me earlier?" she asked. He sighed deeply.

" Because you wouldn't listen to me," he whispered in anguish. She was taken aback.

" What do you mean? She asked.

" I tried talking to you many times. But you were always to busy. You told me you had heaps to do and couldn't talk to me. So I stopped trying to talk to you."

" Oh Oujirou I'm so sorry I never realized I was doing that. But as I told wizard last night, we will be hosting some guests at the end of this week. Their children will be accompanying them so hopefully you will be able to have the friends you seek. It is part of peace treaty we are doing with the rest of the kingdoms," she informed him.

" This wouldn't have anything to do with King Shaoran Mihara, and his son Ichiro would it?" he asked, knowing her answer before she spoke it. She blushed.

" Well yes I would like you to meet them, of course. But it is not the reason we are holding this conference," she said smiling slightly.

" Whatever you say mother," he said laughing. She smiled.

The rest of the week flew by too fast for Oujirou. He began to get nervous just thinking about the people who were traveling to their castle. He was forever wondering what they would be like. Before he knew it the day had arrived, when the kings, queens and courts of other regions would finally be gracing his home.

He had decided to stay in his chambers until the feast that night, to keep out of his mothers' way and to prepare himself for meeting the princes or princesses. He wanted to make a good impression. Plus he was just too nervous to stand there and greet them as they entered the castle. His mother understood his feelings and excused him without question. Wizard would be there to help his mother anyway that she needed it.

" Queen Sayaka, we would like to introduce to you Queen Shuuko Suzuhara with her sister Lady Shouko Asami, and Princess Misaki from the kingdom of Kanto. Accompanying them are Lady Elizabeth Kobayashi with her daughter Hatoko and son Kotarou. Lady Shuji Kisaki with her daughter Tamayo."

The queens smiled and greeted each other and she assigned a servant to assist them to there quarters.

" King Shaoran Mihara and son Ichiro from the kingdom of Kansai. Accompanying them are Lord Keito Jounouchi with daughter Sai. Lady Sonya with daughter Kaede."

Shaoran winked at her as he walked up the stairs taking her hand and planting a kiss on it.

" So nice to finally see you again," he said softly in her ear as he embraced her.

A servant once again led them to their quarters. After they had settled them selves in they met the queen in the conference room.

" Excuse me Queen Sayaka but would you be able to tell me where your library is?" Kaede asked.

" Sure it's in the left wing. Just follow this hall to the end," she said smiling.

" Thank you," Kaede said as she smiled and left the room with Sai. The rest of the youngsters decided to explore the grounds.

" Well, there's a whole castle to explore!" an over eager Tamayo said punching her fist in the air.

" Come on lets go!" she said putting Kotarou in a headlock and almost dragging him out of the room. The adults laughed as they heard an anxious Misaki beg Tamayo to let him go. When they had left the castle and began walking around the grounds Tamayo dropped Kotarou and danced around excitedly.

" So where do you think we can go first?" she asked looking in every direction. She spotted the hedge at the end of the grounds.

" There!" she yelled and began running towards it.

" Tamayo! Tamayo wait up!" Kotarou yelled after her and began to run so he could catch up with her.

" Come on Misaki!" he called to her.

" Coming!" she called after him.

When Kotarou and Misaki finally reached the hedge they couldn't see Tamayo anywhere.

" Where'd she go?" Misaki asked.

" I don't know. Tamayo? Tamayo where are you?" he called out.

" In here!" she called through the hedge. Misaki and Kotarou dug around the hedge but couldn't see how to get in. Finally Tamayo stuck her head out of the hole.

" Through here you guys." They climbed through and were stunned by what they saw.

" Oh wow!" Misaki gasped as she laid eyes on the fountain. " Its so beautiful," she said in awe. The three of them sat on the edge and let their feet dangle in the water of the fountain.

" So Misaki," Tamayo began. " I here the prince is very spunky," she finished which earned her a glare from Kotarou.

" What's that suppose to mean Tamayo?" he asked. She smiled as sweetly as she could at him.

" Nothing I was just saying. Maybe Misaki and the prince could become……… really good friends!" Tamayo said laughing. Misaki blushed furiously.

" Oh i… I don't think so," Misaki stuttered.

" Why not?" they both asked together.

" OH well mum says he is about 16 and I'm only 12," she said blushing. At that moment a panting Hatoko called out.

" Kotarou where are you? Mum wants to talk to you and so does your mum Tamayo," the young girl called out. The pair stuck their heads out of the hedge.

" Ok we're coming," said Kotarou. Hatoko smiled and began skipping back towards the castle.

" Well we better go. You coming Misaki?" Tamayo asked.

" No I think I will stay here for a bit," she said smiling.

" Ok catch ya later." The pair left and Misaki stared up at the statue. She was lost in her own world.

" So you don't think I would be friends with you because I'm older?" a soft male voice asked from behind the statue.

_**So how do you like my first angelic layer story? Let me know what ya think**_

_**Oh and if anyone can tell me….. are they bringing out a second series? I would really love to know**_

_**Cheers angel.**_


	2. Oujirou Meets Misaki

**Omi god!!! I have updated three stories in the space of two days!!!! How good am i…(crowd throws rotten tomatoes Splat) ok ok I'm way a head of my self… he he he but I just cant believe that I have updated three stories!!! Anywayz hope you guys like this next chapter of my story….** Cheers angel 

**Chapter 2- Oujirou meets Misaki **

" Who…who's there? Misaki said nervously, standing up quickly. She forgot she was dangling her feet in the fountain and as a result of standing, lost her balance and began falling backwards. A strong pair of hands braced her before she hit the ground. She sighed, closing her eyes. Then she snapped out of her reverie and looked up towards the person who caught her. She blushed.

" Uh thank you, you know for catching me," she said looking at the ground, her blush deepening. He laughed at her shyness.

" Your most welcome," he said, helping her out of the fountain. He smiled at her and she blushed even more.

" My name is Oujirou," he said extending his hand to her, still smiling. She looked at it and blushed even more before placing her slender hand in his and shaking it firmly.

" My name is Mi… Misaki Suzuhara," she said shyly as she kept blushing and turning away. He held her hand longer than was necessary before letting go.

" Its nice to meet you Misaki. That's a nice name, suits you," he said as he turned and sat down on the ledge and dangled his feet in the water, as Misaki was doing before.

" You can sit down to, I wont bite, I promise," he said as he looked up at the statue. She stared at him wondering who he could be. She still hadn't sat down when his question startled her out of her reverie.

" You still didn't answer my question, miss Misaki," he said looking at her curiously, as he realized she had been lost in her own world.

" Oh yes, ugh what was it again?" she asked scratching her head in confusion. He laughed at her shy childishness. She blushed and promptly dropped her hand.

" You know you're very cute when you blush," he said smiling causing her to blush more. She just smiled sheepishly, not used to that sort of attention from boys. She sat down beside him, and swayed her feet in the cool water.

" My mother had told me that the prince of Kobe palace was 16 years old, so I wouldn't expect him to befriend a twelve year old girl," she said smiling, although he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He sighed.

" Misaki, I have never had any real friends. Will you please do me the honor of being me first friend?" Oujirou asked, uncertainty in his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

" Sure!" she said happily. He smiled.

" Misaki Suzuhara! If you don't come here right now, your mother is going to kill me! Do you really want that on your conscience?" a voice called out startling the two.

" OH its Hikaru. I better go," she said as she turned to leave.

" Who's Hikaru?" Oujirou asked.

" She's my guardian and my dearest friend, she's quite lovely. You'll have to meet her," Misaki said smiling as she turned towards her companion and then proceeded to blush at her openness. Oujirou stood up and walked towards her, and she unconsciously took a step back.

" Well lets go then, I would love to meet her," he said as he looped Misaki's arm with his and lead her out of the hedge. She could only gape at him as she let herself be pulled along.

" Wizard, I would like you to go and get Oujirou for me please. He needs to greet our guests," queen Sayaka said smiling to the guardian.

" I'm on the case he said," mock bowing to her as she laughed and swatted his arm.

The queen turned back to the room of guests and smiled. They were all seated around a circular table. She took her place at the head.

" First of all, I would just like to welcome you all here, and to pass on my condolences to you Shuuko and Shouko. I'm not sure if you are all aware but the king passed away not to long ago, and Shuuko as taken over as queen. And quite a young queen I might add," she said hoping to lift her spirits. Shuuko smiled and clutched at her sisters hand.

" I will understand if you wish to just watch the proceedings of these meetings, so you can become more aware of procedures, otherwise your opinion would be greatly appreciated," Sayaka said once again smiling at the young and nervous queen.

" Queen Sayaka, I have also my son attending these meetings, if that's is alright with you," king Shaoran interrupted. The queen smiled.

" Can we please drop these formalities, we all know our positions," Sayaka asked. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement, laughing.

" Ok great! Well dinner will be served at 7 sharp, so I would imagine you are all wishing to get freshened up and try and track down our tear away children so we shall continue with the meeting tomorrow. I shall see you all at tea," Sayaka said standing up dismissing everyone. Oujirou entered the room, followed by wizard, Hikaru and a timid Misaki, clutching at her guardians hands.

" Hikaru I hate crowds," she whispered. Hikaru laughed.

" Oh Misaki, its not really a crowd. You'll be fine," Hikaru said trying to soothe her fears.

" Oh Oujirou, you came. Everyone I would like you to meet my son, Oujirou," she said placing an arm around his shoulders as he stood before her. He smiled at them all, but looked at Misaki and winked. She blushed.

" It's nice to meet you all," he said in a soft voice. They all greeted him and talked before once again getting up and leaving the room. Shaoran however, stayed behind.

" Oujirou, Ichiro, we have some news to tell you," Sayaka began. The princes looked at each other, before Shaoran continued.

" The queen and I have decided that once these meetings have been finalized, we plan to get married." Ichiro nodded his head.

" Yeah I thought there was something going on father. You never seem so eager to attend meetings like these any other time," Ichiro said smiling. Oujirou just hugged his mother. He had no idea what to say.

" Are you ok with this Oujirou?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded.

" If he makes you happy than I am happy," he said smiling up at her.

" Well we are going to freshen up. Do you wish to make the official announcement tonight at dinner?" Shaoran asked. Sayaka smiled.

" That would be splendid." The two men left the room.

" So did you meet any of the princes and princesses?" Sayaka asked her son. He smiled.

" Oh yes, only one though. But that was all I needed. Her name is Misaki," he said looking up at his mother. She smiled down at him.

" Young princess of Kansai. Her poor mother has just been thrust into the role of Queen," her mother stated nonchalantly. He just smiled.

Finally the time for dinner had arrived. The dinning hall had been decked out in ribbons and decorations. In the center of the room sat a large and very long table. Each dinner setting had been labeled so everyone had a seat. The king and queens, princes and princesses sat at the end, followed by the lords and ladies. The guardians were after those, with the remaining youngsters at the other end.

Sai sat next to Kaede. Across from Sai and Kaede sat Tamayo and Kotarou. Beside Kotarou sat wizard, Ogatachi, and Shirahime, across from them sat Hikaru, Suzuka, and blanche. Next to blanche sat Keito, Sonya and Shouko. Next to Shirahime sat Hatoko, next to her mother, Elizabeth, than Shuji. Next to Shuji sat Oujirou, followed by Ichiro and then Shaoran. Across from them sat Misaki, followed by Shuuko then Sayaka.

The table had been laid out with more food than you can imagine. Well hello it's a feast of course it is. There was roast chicken, surrounded by roast potatoes and pumpkin. There was also roast pork, roast beef and ham set out the same way as the chicken. There were bowls of cooked peas and beans, corn on the cobs and an assortment of salads. Bowls of mashed potatoes and pumpkin also adorned the table as well as several baskets of bread rolls. **(AN:I don't know any Japanese dishes so please forgive me.)**

So the group dug in and loaded up their plates, while they chatted about almost everything they could think of.

" Ohhh kotarou-chan look he must be the prince of Kobe," Tamayo said grabbing his head and swiveling around to look towards Oujirou.

" So what Tamayo?" Kotarou asked.

" Well he and Misakichi seem to be getting on really well, and look she's blushing," Tamayo said giggling. Kotarou sighed.

" Tamayo, Misaki always blushes when she talks to a boy," he said, focusing his attention back to his food. Tamayo pulled him into a headlock.

" So now you are studying her hey?" Tamayo asked skeptically.

" Ugh Tamayo let me go!!" he yelled, and the whole table turned to see the commotion.

" What are they doing?" Oujirou asked. Misaki sighed.

" This happens all the time," she said turning away from the scene.

" Really? She must be strong," he said as he looked at Misaki.

" OH well yes, she does like martial arts but she's never been properly trained. Tamayo just watches the world wrestling, and copies it. Kotarou ends up being her sparring partner. He had to take up karate so he could fend her off, but as you can see it didn't work," she said smiling. Oujirou laughed.

" I hope you aren't going to do that to me," he said winking at her. She blushed.

" OH… no... No… I don't know how to fight," she said smiling shyly. Eventually Tamayo let him go and everyone continued eating and talking. Kotarou looked at Oujirou, who was smiling at him. He gave him a small smile back and turned to his plate.

" You don't think he would hurt her, do you Tamayo?" he asked her quietly. Tamayo just looked at him.

" Prince Oujirou is not the kind of boy to hurt any girl," Sai said in her cool voice, not looking up. Tamayo looked at her.

" How do you know that?" she asked skeptically.

" He hasn't had a chance to make many friends, according to his mother. So I don't think he would jeopardize any chance of a friendship with Misaki, even if it lead to something more. He would cherish any form of friendship he would be blessed with," Kaede said in her happy voice smiling at the group as she turned and looked at the prince.

" Oh," was all Tamayo could say.

At the other end of the table, Sayaka was asking the same question as Oujirou had.

" So Shuuko do they fight like that all the time?" Shuuko looked up and laughed.

" Yes they do. We've come accustomed to seeing their little sparring matches. Misaki usually has to break them up though," she said as she looked at her daughter and smiled. Eventually dinner had been finished and the food dishes taken away by servants. Drinks were served. So Shaoran stood up clinking his glass.

" Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention. Sayaka and I have some news we would like to share," he said as he pulled the queen to her feet. When he felt he had all their attention he went on.

" After these meetings have been dealt with, Sayaka and I plan to wed. We hope that you will all stay around to help us celebrate," he finished as he held the woman's hand. She was blushing furiously. Everyone clapped and proceeded to leave their seats to congratulate the pair. Oujirou smiled at Misaki.

" Now I will have a father and a brother," he said as he looked at Ichiro. She smiled at him although he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

" Congratulations."

" You don't seem all that happy Misaki," he said looking at her seriously.

" I'm sorry Oujirou. I am happy for you really, but I just wish I had a father too," she said sadly. Both Shuuko and Shouko heard her sadness, and they looked at each other, a frown marring each if their faces.

**Wow** **I'm finished….. well I hope you guys liked that chapter… let me know what ya think ok**

**Cheers angel**


	3. A Broken Heart Is Healed

**Hi guys ive finally updated…..! wow I know but hey I killed my computer….AGAIN lol I don't seem to have much luck with them…. Anywayz hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 3- A Broken Heart Is Healed **

As the feast continued on around her, Misaki with drew herself from the conversations. Only her mother, Aunt and Oujirou seemed to notice. The feast began to end but she hardly took notice of it.

" Well that was lovely!" Sayaka exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads in happy agreement.

" So as the night is still young, lets continue this marvelous atmosphere in the ballroom. We have a special orchestra visiting our beautiful town, and so they were honored to help me out with the music. Enjoy!" she said happily as she lead the group into the large ballroom. The band bowed as she introduced them and began playing.

The Queen had also taken the liberty to invite other important Ladies and Lords from the area and they began turning up soon after. After everyone began dancing and introducing themselves to the new arrivals, Shuuko took her daughter for a walk on the balcony.

" Misaki, what is wrong?" she asked softly. Misaki turned to her and smiled sadly, but didn't answer, instead she just looked out over the castle gardens.

" Is it because of what Oujirou said at dinner? About having a father again?" she asked, hoping to get an answer this time. Misaki nodded her head. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. Shuuko lead Misaki to a bench and made her sit. She kneeled in front of the saddened girl wiping away the tear that marked her cheek.

" I'm so sorry Misaki, why didn't you tell me this was how you felt?" she asked softly. Misaki sighed.

" Because I didn't want you to think that I wanted a father because I didn't love you anymore," she whispered. Shuuko gasped.

" OH Misaki I would never think that! It's just that I've never really wanted to get close to anyone since your father died. And it's completely normal that you would want a father," she said moving some hair out of Misaki's face. Misaki smiled.

" Its ok I'm just being stupid its ok really I don't mind," she said trying to sound happy, but her mother knew otherwise.

Unbeknown to the two, they were being watched. Oujirou had come out on the balcony to get out of the crowd inside. He didn't realize that Misaki and her mother had come out here. When he heard them talking he hid and listened.

" You know eavesdropping is a bad habit," a voice said from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Ichiro.

" What are you doing out here?" Oujirou asked. He shrugged. A knowing smile crept up Oujirou's face.

" You came out here to see Shuuko didn't you?" Oujirou asked. Ichiro leapt on him and covered Oujirou's mouth with his hand.

" Shh you idiot! I don't want her to hear us!" Oujirou chuckled as much as he could with a hand covering his mouth. Ichiro let him go. While the pair had been arguing with each other, Shuuko had gone back into the ballroom, but Misaki had stayed where she was. Ichiro had hurried into the ballroom in search of Shuuko while Oujirou had gone to see Misaki.

" May I sit here?" She looked up to see who it was, and smiled a small smile when she saw that it was Oujirou.

" Yes," she said softly. He sat next to her and the pair sat in silence seemingly forever until Oujirou finally broke it.

" Are you ok Misaki? I didn't mean to upset you at dinner," he said softly turning towards her. She smiled at him sadly.

" Its ok really, don't worry about it," she replied forcing a smile to her lips. He knew that she was lying, but could do nothing about it. They sat together not talking again. Each just looking out over the gardens below.

'How the hell am I going to ask her to dance with me?' He asked himself

' Well you could start off with… would you like to dance with me? That's always helpful. Gets the point across.'

' Oh shut up know it all.' Oujirou argued with himself.

' Just here to help my friend.'

' Yeah well you aren't making things any easier.' Oujirou thought to himself.

' Well stop being such a girl and just ask her already!'

' Fine! Now go away.' he argued again. After he finished arguing with himself, he still found that he was still too nervous to ask her to dance. So he sat there watching her out of the corner of his eyes. ' JUST DO IT!' The voice shouted in his head.

" Misaki would you like to dance with me?" Oujirou asked so suddenly that it stunned Misaki. She jumped.

" Sorry?" she asked confused. He smiled.

" Would you like to dance with me?" he asked again. She blushed. He stood up in front of her and held out his hand. Her blushed deepened. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet and led her back to the dance floor. They began dancing and Misaki could only blush more. People had begun to stare at them in awe.

Sayaka, Shuuko and Shaoran had been standing on the throne podium talking when they saw the pair move onto the floor and start dancing. They heard the ohh's and ahh's, as the pair continued seemingly not noticing that all eyes were on them.

" Oh don't they just look so beautiful together?" Sayaka asked the pair standing with her. Shuuko and Shaoran nodded their heads in agreement.

" I didn't even know Misaki could dance," Shuuko said, her eyes not leaving the dancing pair.

" That would be because I taught her," a voice said from behind and Shuuko turned around to see Hikaru coming towards them.

" When? I mean I didn't even notice she had time," Shuuko asked the smiling guardian.

" Well I thought it would be a good idea that she learn. I wasn't sure how this meeting would go and I know that the queen likes having balls and dancing so I thought it best that Misaki learnt just in case," Hikaru said smiling.

" I hope you don't mind," she added her smile dropping. But Shuuko smiled back.

" Well thank-you for doing that Hikaru, I didn't even think of that," Shuuko said smiling in appreciation.

" Oh it was my pleasure."

The group smiled at each other and continued to watch the young pair move around the dance floor. Everyone else had stopped dancing and moved to the side to watch as the pair floated across the floor. Oujirou's eyes were on Misaki and he was smiling happily at her. Misaki however was staring at his chest. A deep blush permanently gracing her cheeks as she realized the closeness that they were staring. Yet she still couldn't help but smile at the way they were dancing together. It was like they had danced this way for many years yet she had never met him before.

" May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Shaoran asked Sayaka, bowing before her.

" Why yes good sir of course," she said curtseying and taking his offered hand. He led her to the floor and the two began dancing. Shuuko stood where she was and smiled at her daughter.

" Excuse me ma'am would you care to dance?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Ichiro. He bowed to her and held out his hand. She began to blush, but took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor beside the other two dancing couples. The crowd smiled as they watched the three couples dancing around the floor.

" Doesn't Misaki look so beautiful?" Hatoko said sighing happily as she watched her friend dancing beautifully.

" Yes she does. And the two look so happy together. I think this could be the start of something special between Misaki and Oujirou," Sai said from behind her. Kaede smiled happily as Hatoko turned around to look at them.

" Oh yeah! go Misaki!" Tamayo yelled out.

" Tamayo stop yelling you'll distract her," Kotarou said as he tried to settle his girlfriend down.

" Your just jealous because you cant dance like Mr. Oujirou," she said locking him in a head lock. The group laughed as Kotarou struggled to get out of her grip to no avail.

The song finally ended, thus stopping the dancing couples. Oujirou bowed to Misaki who in return curtsied, still blushing furiously.

" Thank you for dancing with me Misaki, you are quite a good dancer," he said smiling at her as they walked to the side of the dance floor as the orchestra struck up another song. She blushed.

" Thank you. Hikaru taught me to dance before we came just in case your mother decided to have a ball," she explained. Oujirou laughed. Before Misaki new it she was engulfed in a hug.

" Wow Misaki! That was great. I'm so glad I decided to teach you. You looked so beautiful out there!" Hikaru said as she continued to hug Misaki who began blushing even more.

" It was all thanks to you though Hikaru," she said smiling sheepishly. Oujirou just watched as the pair kept talking. After Hikaru finally let Misaki go she looked at Oujirou and smiled blushing.

" Hikaru I would like you to meet prince Oujirou. Oujirou this is my guardian Hikaru," she said introducing the pair. Hikaru quickly remembered her place and curtsied to the prince.

" I'm so sorry, that was rude of me to just cut in," she said apologizing. Oujirou just smiled.

" No no that's quite alright," he replied.

" Wow Misaki! You're the best! I have never seen you dance before but boy you looked good together," Tamayo said as she bounded over to her friend and promptly slapped Oujirou on the back, everyone guessing to congratulate him. He just looked back at her astonished. The rest of the group followed her over.

Misaki began introducing the rest of the group.

" This is Kaede and her guardian blanche. Then Sai and her guardian Shirahime. Hatoko and her guardian Suzuka. The only boy is Kotarou and lastly that is Tamayo," she said as she pointed each person out to him. The all greeted him with hello's and curtsied or bowed. At that point wizard had come over.

" Everyone I would like you to meet my guardian wizard, he said introducing him to the group in front of them.

" Its nice to meet you all," he said in a soft voice. In return he got a round of happy hello's and had soon found himself being dragged of by the other guardians. The group just laughed as he turned back and mouthed the words 'help me'.

**Hope you guys like that chapter please review me because I haven't updated for like forever and I think ive lost what I wanted my story to be so if you could help me that would be really appreciated**

**Cheers angel**


	4. A Painful Memory For Misaki

**Chapter 4- A Painful Memory For Misaki**

The partying continued well into the night, with many of the youngsters retiring to their rooms as they had become quite tired. Misaki however had long since slipped out of the room and made her way back towards the fountain that they had been in earlier that day. She once again sat on the edge letting her feet dangle in the water. She looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the person enter behind her.

" Oujirou I know you're in here. Oh miss Misaki, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but have you seen Oujirou?" wizard asked the young girl. She shook her head.

" I haven't see him since we were in the ballroom," she answered him softly. He noted the sadness in her voice and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. He sat beside her.

" If you don't mind me asking, but what is wrong? You look quite sad," he asked concern lacing his voice. She smiled but never ventured any information.

Misaki just continued to stare at the sky, before closing her eyes and letting a tear slide down her cheek. The sight tore at Wizards heart as he looked on helplessly. He felt so sorry for this young girl yet he didn't even know her and he felt that he needed to take away her pain.

" Misaki?"

" It happened a year ago, tomorrow."

" What did?" wizard asked confused. Misaki sighed and looked at the statue. More tears starting to dwell in her eyes.

" The accident." Wizard looked at her confused, he wasn't quite sure where this was heading.

" What accident?" he asked. Her tears started to fall more freely, as she cupped her face in her hands and sighed.

" The accident I caused that cost my father his life," she said softly as she began to cry. He looked at her in shock before he placed his arms around her and tried to soothe her tears.

" Its ok Misaki. Please don't cry," he tried to comfort her, but knew there was nothing else he could do to help her. So she cried into his shoulder as he said comforting words to her.

Unbeknown to him, there were two other people watching the scene before them. Hikaru stood rooted to her spot as tears also fell from her eyes.

" I can't believe I forgot about tomorrow," she whispered angrily to herself, for letting her young charge deal with the pain herself.

On the other side stood Oujirou. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say so he had remained where he was, he had never seen wizard so torn before. He could see it in his eyes that he didn't know what to do and that he was angry because he couldn't fix Misaki's problems. But that was how wizard was. He always thought that no matter what it was he could always fix it. And it had taken a young girls pain to make him realize that not everything was fixable.

" I hate to leave you alone like this Misaki, but I must find Oujirou before the queen puts my head on a stick. And I think that you should also return to the castle, I don't want you sitting out here by yourself," wizard said softly as he got to his feet and turned towards the young princess. She shook her head no.

" No I want to be alone for a while, cant let my mother see me like this," she said trying to force a joke but wizard knew otherwise.

" OK but promise me you will return soon, I don't want to have to come out here looking for you as well," he said as he began to leave the hedge. She nodded.

As soon as he had gone, Hikaru made her way towards Misaki. She sat beside her and pulled the girl into a hug, neither saying a word. Hikaru stroked the princesses back as they both let the tears fall from their eyes.

" I'm so sorry that I forgot Misaki, I wish I had taken more notice of the day but I was so caught up in the excitement that I got carried away, I wont blame you if you are angry with me" Hikaru whispered softly. Misaki pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Its ok Hikaru, I'm not angry with you. I never said anything because I don't want to dampen anyone's mood. I want mother to have a good time and if I pretend all is fine maybe she won't think of it either," Misaki told her friend. Hikaru snorted.

" No matter what you do Misaki, the queen will always remember it. He was after all her husband and she loved him deeply. She probably thinks the same as you. That if she doesn't say anything that maybe you wont think of it either," Hikaru reasoned with her. Misaki smiled slightly.

" I guess we are just the same aren't we?" Hikaru nodded her head.

" Now come on let's go back to the castle, we don't want your mother to worry about you as well," Hikaru said as she pulled Misaki to her feet and lead her out of the hedge.

They walked up to the castle in silence. Hikaru made sure the princess made it to her room before she left and made her way to her own room. Misaki sat on the windowsill and looked out at the sky. She said a little prayer before finally climbing into her bed, and falling into an uneasy sleep.

&&&&

Oujirou had stayed at the fountain after Hikaru and Misaki left. He felt quite saddened at the fact that Misaki had just lost her father and he was about to gain one. He had no idea that it had been a year ago. His mother had told him that a king had just died, when it had happened and expressed to him how sorry she had felt for the wife and child that had been left behind. He had no idea that it was Misaki.

He felt himself racked with guilt at being happy, while she was silently crying. He also felt angry, yet he knew not, for what. He eventually made his way back up to the castle, he had realized that was indeed very late. As he walked down a corridor, which passed by Misaki's room he stopped outside her door. He wanted to check in on her, but knew that it wasn't appropriate to enter without her permission. He was about to walk away when he heard her call out. He rushed to her door and opened it.

" Misaki are you alright?" he asked as he walked slightly into the room. She sat up suddenly, looking around at her surroundings, not realizing where she was.

" Misaki, are you ok?" Oujirou asked timidly as he walked up to her. She looked up in surprise, and then smiled sadly. He sat down beside her. Silence reigned between the two. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Oujirou spoke.

" I was walking passed your room when I heard you shout, are you sure your ok?" he asked again. She nodded her head.

" Just a bad dream," she said softly.

" About your father?" he asked. She looked at him startled.

" I heard you talking to wizard, about the… well… what you were talking about. I'm really sorry Misaki I didn't realize," Oujirou stammered over his words. Se just sighed.

" Its ok Oujirou, no one really knows except our court. So you don't need to be sorry ok," she said as she turned towards him smiling slightly.

" But thank you for you concern." He just looked at her. Then all of a sudden wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

" You know you can always talk to me if you need to Misaki I will always be willing to lend my shoulder," he said as he laid his head upon hers as he felt her body slacken within his embrace. He then felt her sobs as she once again began crying.

&&&&

" Shouko, do you realize what tomorrow is?" Shuuko asked her sister, as she brushed her long hair in front of the mirror. Shouko looked up and frowned.

" Yes Shuu I do," she replied looking at her sister sadly. Shuuko sighed.

" Misaki is going to have a tough day dealing with it," Shuuko whispered sadly. She stopped brushing her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tears started to well in her eyes.

" I cant believe its been a year Shouko, it feels like it only happened yesterday. And poor Misaki, she stills blames herself for what happened even after we have all told her that it wasn't her fault," Shuuko sighed sadly.

" I know Shuu but maybe Oujirou will be able to keep her mind off it. I'm sure Hikaru, Tamayo, Hatoko and Kotarou would be willing to distract her," Shouko tried reasoning with her sister. Shuu smiled sadly.

" I hope so, for Misaki's sake."

" Trust me Shuu, Misaki has plenty of people who love her and would gladly keep her from remembering what happened," Shouko replied as she pulled her sister into a hug.

**&&&&**

**Well I know it's a short chapter but i thought I would just post what I had done so that you could read it… lol so please update…**

**Cheers angel**


	5. A Discovery

**Hey guys I'm back! Lol ok I have finally updated this story and hopefully I will be able to update a little more frequently then like say a year… anyways sorry for taking so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter… review me and let me know**

**Cheers**

**Chapter 5- A Discovery**

' _Where am I? What is this place? Is this a dream? That's father, and that must be me… wait I know this… it's not a dream… no… please… I don't want to see it… I don't want to remember…' _

" _Misaki! Where are you Misaki?"_

" _Daddy help me! I can't stop!"_

" _Hold on! I'm coming!"_

" _Daddy!"_

" NOOOO!" Misaki shouted as she woke up suddenly. Sweat beads formed on her forehead as she breathed in deeply trying to calm her racing heart. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

" Please I don't want to remember," she whispered anguished. A knock at the door startled her as she looked up suddenly.

" Misaki are you awake yet?" the muffled voice said through the door. She knew it was Tamayo.

" Yes you can come in," she replied as she tried her best to look cheerful. Tamayo bounded into the room looking overly cheerful.

" Well you better hurry up silly, breakfast is about to be served," her young friend informed her. Misaki gasped.

" Did I sleep in?" she asked anxiously. Tamayo nodded.

" Yep. So I came up here to get you so hurry up and get dressed I'm starving."

Misaki hurriedly got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She joined Tamayo as they made their way down to the dinning room. As they entered the room Misaki noticed that it was only the youngsters and guardians that were eating. Everyone looked up as the pair walked into the room. Misaki blushed as she noticed everyone looking at her.

" I'm sorry I'm late. I over slept," Misaki apologized as she sat down next to Hikaru. Everyone smiled and greeted her and then continued eating. Hikaru however kept staring at her.

" That's not the real reason is it," she asked Misaki quietly. The young girl turned to her and frowned.

" Please Hikaru don't say anything, I don't want anyone to know," Misaki pleaded with her friend. Hikaru sighed. Misaki hugged her and then began to eat her breakfast. Hikaru just watched the young girl, as she tried to cover the pain as she spent time with her friends.

**&&&&**

Shuuko sat across the table from Sayaka. She had requested to speak with the queen privately and so she found herself in the queen's chambers.

" You wanted to talk to me Shuuko?" the queen asked.

" Yes I did. I'm not sure if your aware that today is the anniversary of… of Satoshi's… death," Shuuko began. The queen looked up startled.

" Oh Shuuko, I had no idea. I'm terribly sorry," Sayaka apologized.

" It's quite alright. Not many know. I just wanted to tell you to give you warning if it seems that either I, Shouko and Misaki are a bit distracted. Shouko and I might be alright in handling it, but Misaki… Misaki has had a hard year coming to terms with it," Shuuko explained. Sayaka looked at her sadly.

" She still blames herself," Shuuko whispered as a tear slid down her face. Sayaka placed her hand over Shuuko's.

" Shuuko, I want you to remember something. At some point Satoshi will appear to Misaki and let her know that it wasn't her fault. It may be today it may not, all you can do is let her deal with her pain in her own way, as you deal with yours. I know it may sound a little harsh but I promise you he will come and ease her pain. I know how it feels to lose the person you love, but it will get easier as time goes by," Sayaka soothed and comforted the young queen. Shuuko smiled as she wiped the tear away.

" Thank you Sayaka."

**&&&&**

The young group finished their breakfast and were excitedly planning what they were going to do for the rest of the morning.

" Well I'm sorry guys but I'm going to head off to the library, I still have exams I have to pass," Kaede explained as she got up from her seat. The group moaned.

" Come on Kaede! Why do you need to study? We aren't even at home," Tamayo complained. Kaede laughed.

" I still need to pass and besides, the library here has more volumes then the one back home."

" What ever," Tamayo said sighing.

" I think I might join you," Sai said as she to got up from the table.

" What about you Blanche and Shirahime?" Hikaru asked. The pair looked after their charges and back towards the group they were with.

" Well I would like to look around the grounds," Blanche said smiling. Shirahime just nodded in agreement.

" Oh yeah! Then it's settled, lets go explore!" Tamayo said excitedly as she punched her fist in the air. The group began to disperse and Misaki stayed seated at the table as she watched them leave.

Tamayo once again had poor Kotarou in a head look and was dragging him along. Hatoko was walking behind them talking with her guardian Suzuka and Hikaru each of them laughing. Shirahime and Blanche followed close behind, neither saying a word but watching the group in front of them.

She sighed as she got up and walked in the opposite direction to her friends. They had all been there for her since the day her father had died. But their words of condolence were no consolation to her. Nothing could squash the guilt she felt inside.

She found her self walking towards the fountain at the end of the garden. In the last couple of days the fountain had become a quiet sanctuary for her. Since the group had already seen it she was certain that they wouldn't come back here. She slipped through the gap and once again came face to face with the beautiful statue.

Misaki gingerly took her shoes off and sat them beside the fountain edge before she climbed over and dangled her feet in the cool water. She looked up at the statue before her. It was an angel holding a pale of water. Her wings spread slightly out to the side of her and then wrapping around the front almost like a shield. Water spouted out from the tips of the wings and flowed out of the pale. It seemed to give her a sense of calmness. As though she would be alright. She reached out and cupped her hands under the water that was flowing from the pale.

" Misaki, may I join you?" Oujirou said quietly from behind her. For once she wasn't startled, but instead just nodded her head yes. He silently walked up beside her and sat down placing his feet in the cool water. He looked towards her but she only stared straight ahead. He noted the sadness that was etched on her face. He frowned as he thought of that sadness never leaving. He wanted to help her. But he didn't know how.

" Misaki? Are you alright? Please talk to me," Oujirou asked quietly. Misaki turned to him and smiled apologetically.

" I have this urge inside to tell you want happened. But… I don't want you to think any less of me," Misaki whispered softly. Oujirou grabbed her hands and held them within his.

" I would never think bad of you Misaki, your so innocent, friendly and cheerful. I just want to help you." Misaki looked away.

" Promise me… promise me you wont say anything to any one… not even wizard or Hikaru," she said quietly. Oujirou looked at her sadly.

" I promise you Misaki. I'd promise you anything in the world." Misaki looked at him. She sighed deeply and then turned to the statue.

" It was a year ago today… that he… that he died. He had just come back from one of the other kingdoms and it was the first chance we had had to spend time together before he had to continue on with royal duties. He had changed so much in the time since I had last saw him, but he always smiled the same. Always smiling for me," Misaki began as she smiled thinking of her father.

" Oh Misaki there you are! We've been looking every where for you!" Hikaru said suddenly as she popped through the hedge. She startled both Misaki and Oujirou. Misaki jumped up. She stared at her friend. And Hikaru stared back.

" Misaki? Are you ok?" she asked. But she never received an answer, Misaki had jumped up and ran out of the hedge before anyone could stop her.

" Misaki! Misaki where are you going? Misaki!" Hikaru called after her but the young girl did not answer. She turned her attention to Oujirou.

" What did you do?"

" What? Me? I didn't do anything. We were just talking and then you came. That's it I don't know why she ran off." Hikaru looked at him skeptically before sighing.

" What's gotten in to her lately?" Hikaru said before she ran out of the hedge after her. Oujirou stared after her sadly.

" Misaki."

**&&&&**

Hikaru had gone in search of Shuuko. She was the only one that could calm Misaki when her emotions boiled over.

She found her sitting on the balcony of her room staring at the photo of her and Satoshi on their wedding day.

" Excuse me Shuuko. I'm sorry to disturb you today. But Misaki has run off and I can't seem to find her anywhere. She was quite upset I think," Hikaru informed the young queen.

" When was this? Don't worry Hikaru I will go and look for her," the queen said as she lifted herself from her chair and walked towards the door.

" When you find her will you tell her I'm sorry for upsetting her please."

" Of course."

Shuuko walked down the hall and out into the foyer. She was making her way towards the entrance when Oujirou silently walked up to her.

" Are you going to look for Misaki?" he asked as the queen stopped in front of him. She nodded her head, and made to walk passed him but he only moved in her path again.

" Please will you let me look for her? We were talking before she suddenly took off. I want to find her," Oujirou pleaded with the queen. She looked at him for a moment then sighed.

" Ok Oujirou. But when you find her please tell her to come and see me," she replied sadly.

" Of course I will," Oujirou replied as he turned and ran out of the door. The queen staring anxiously at his retreating back.

**&&&&**

Misaki ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs would take her. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to be alone. _I can't believe I almost told him… he must think I'm so childish!_ Misaki berated herself as she finally came to a stop. She realized she must have been near the end of the castle grounds as a high wall was only meters in front of her. She knelt on the ground as she let her tears fall freely.

" I'm sorry daddy," she whispered as she cupped her face in her hands and sobbed.

" _Well if it isn't my little princess, come and give me a big hug."_

" _Daddy! I missed you so much. You were gone for so long," Misaki said as she ran to her father and hugged him. He chuckled._

" _Yes I know, and I'm sorry for that princess, but it cannot be helped I'm afraid." Misaki pulled away and looked at her father smiling._

" _I know but I still wish you could stay," she said happily as he knelt before her._

" _I have a present for you."_

Misaki pulled the necklace out from under her dress. It was from one of the other kingdoms that her father had visited when he was on his travels. She didn't know where it was from, he had never told her. But something made her believe that it was important, for what reason she did not know. She undid the clasp and held it in front of her. It was a simple pendant but quite beautiful. It was an egg like shape with the letters S and T in the middle. From the outer egg spouted wings, this then connected with the chain. The pendant was three different gold's. The chain and egg shape were all of yellow gold, the wings were white gold and the letters were rose gold.

" Where did you get that?" Misaki spun around alarmed and came face to face with Oujirou.

" What?" she whispered.

" That pendant where did you get it?" he asked quietly. She looked at it and back to the prince.

" My father gave it to me when he came back from his last trip." Oujirou looked at her for a second and then sat beside her. He was lost deep in thought.

" Oujirou?"

" I've seen it before I know I have, but where?" he asked himself not paying attention to Misaki.

" Maybe its from your kingdom. When my father gave it to me he said it was from another kingdom though he never did say which one." Oujirou looked at her sharply.

" It was my father's," she flinched as his strong reaction. But he carried on.

" I remember seeing it in a photo of him and another man, but I don't know who he is. It was when he was quite young," he said as he remembered the photo in question. The pair sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Oujirou quickly got up grabbing Misaki's hand as and pulling her up also.

" Oujirou where are we going? Oujirou?"

" We are going to see the photo and find out why you have it," he explained quietly as he dragged her back towards the castle.

**&&&&**

**So what did you think? I know some of you are wondering what happened to Misaki's father…. I will be slowly getting to that so don't fret… let me know what you think…**

**Cheers angel…**


	6. A Secret Pact

**Hey guys this is the next chapter! Just want to say a big thanks to these guys for reviewing my story so far… although some of you have probably forgotten bout it I thought I would thank you anyway!**

Draco1000

Death angel lavenda

Candy chan chan

Kazumi kairi or kairi chan

Fushigi yugi fan80

Zucool

Dhamiaroussel

Kuroneko22

Archangel rhapsody

Liz

Lavender raine

Satsuki samurai sworsmistress

**Anywayz on with the chapter! Review and let me know what you think k cheers**

**Chapter 6- A Secret Pact**

" Excuse me your highness but the queen has requested your presence in the throne room," a soft voice spoke from behind her. Shuuko turned to see a petite maid standing with her head bowed towards the ground.

" Did she say what for? Don't worry about that silly question, tell her that I will be there shortly thank you," Shuuko replied smiling at the young girl.

" As you wish," the girl said as she exited the room.

Shuuko turned back towards the window and sighed. She knew what was about to happen. And she still couldn't believe her husband had put her in this position. Although it wasn't his intention, she knew that if all didn't go well Misaki would end up resenting her. She turned back towards the center of the room straightening her attire as she looked at the full length mirror before her. Making sure she looked presentable she headed for the throne room to meet with the Queen. As she walked along the elaborately decorated halls she again sighed. Satoshi had made a deal with the now also deceased king Takashi whom was Sayaka's husband. They had been young men at the time, on the verge of adulthood and were beginning to court women. They had made a pact and now that pact was to be set in motion by their ever loyal wives.

She reached the throne room and gently knocked on the large doors. A quiet enter could be heard and she pushed the doors open and proceeded to enter the room making her way to sit with the queen at the side study room.

" Shuuko," the queen acknowledge as she saw the woman walking dejectedly towards her. She smiled knowingly.

" Sayaka, must we do this?" Shuuko questioned as soon as she sat down looking sadly at the queen before her. Sayaka sighed.

" I know how you feel Shuuko but our husbands wrote it in royal protocol which means we are bound by duty to fulfill it. I am in no way happy about this but I know you nor I could ever deny our husband his wishes," Sayaka explained as she sat herself again. She laid a piece of royal parchment on the desk with two signatures at the bottom. One signed by Satoshi Suzuhara, Prince of Kanto, and Takashi Mihara, prince of Kobe. The parchment read:-

_I prince Satoshi of the kingdom of kanto herby betroth my first born daughter to the first born son of Prince Takashi of Kobe. Upon the prince reaching his seventeenth birthday, the betrothal shall be announced to the rest of the kingdoms._

Shuuko sighed as she read the parchment.

" Why would you do such a horrible thing," she whispered sadly. Sayaka frowned.

" Tell me something Shuuko. Is it the fact that she is marrying my son that has you upset about this?" Shuuko looked up surprised.

" Why of course not! I think if I had a choice I would want her to marry him. But I just don't think Misaki is ready, she is still just a child!" Shuuko cried out. Sayaka smiled slightly.

" If it pleases you we will just announce the engagement. The wedding can be held off until we deem it fit. If that suits you better."

" I think that would a wise decision. How do you think they will take this news?" Shuuko asked timidly. Sayaka sighed heavily.

" I honestly don't know. I would like to think that they would agree but I'm not to sure. For all we know this could damage whatever form of friendship the pair has struck up." The pair sat in silence. After a while Sayaka began to laugh a little. This confused Shuuko profoundly.

" What are you laughing about?" she inquired. The queen looked up and smiled.

" Don't you think it funny that they should meet themselves and strike up a friendship before we have even discussed this matter?" she asked smiling. Shuuko looked at her thoughtfully and also began to laugh softly.

" Maybe you're right. They might just accept it."

The pair shared a laugh at the irony of the situation. Soon they found themselves divulging their fears of the union with each other. Without warning the door was shoved open and an angry looking Oujirou charged in dragging a bewildered looking Misaki behind him. The queens watched as the pair approached.

" What seems to be the problem dear?" Sayaka asked as Oujirou stopped in front of his mother.

" I want you to explain how MY fathers' necklace ended around HER neck!" Oujirou said angrily. His mother looked at him appalled.

" That is no way to speak about a young woman when she is in your company now apologize." Oujirou looked at her strangely before he realized he was still holding the girls hand and now she was trembling. He turned to her, his face quickly changing from one of anger to one of worry as he hugged her.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that," he whispered in her ear before taking her hand in his once more. She only nodded as if to accept his apology but said not a word to him. He then turned to his mother once more.

" Are you going to explain?" he asked more calmly and almost begging. Their mothers gave a slight smile of caution as they looked at each. They hadn't wanted to let the pair know about everything just yet, but it seems once again fate had other things in store for them all.

" Well then you pair had better make yourselves comfortable. I'm not sure whether the two of you will like what you hear," Sayaka said as she lead them out onto the adjoining balcony and sent for a maid to get them some beverages and snack foods. Sayaka motioned for the two youngsters to sit at the table before herself and Shuuko did the same.

" Well where do I start?" Sayaka began.

" At the beginning," Misaki softly spoke up. Everyone turned to her and smiled.

" Yes well that would be the obvious place. Ok here goes. When both of your fathers were young princes, they were the best of friends. They were at an age where young men started to court young woman, much the same age as you now Oujirou. To prove that they would always remain the closest of friends Satoshi had a necklace made out of the three gold's surrounding his palace. He had given it to takashi the night that they also made a royal pact," Sayaka began as she eyed the pair cautiously. They seemed to be following so she continued slowly.

" The pact is one that Shuuko and I wish not to follow but as it is written in royal parchment we must obliged," she said sadly. Oujirou cut in.

" Would you get to the point mother! I know you're stalling, whatever it is just tell us please," he begged.

" OK. But I warn you do not get angry at me if don't like what you hear. Upon Satoshi's last visit to the kingdom Takashi gave the necklace back to him each knowing that it meant he hadn't forgotten their pact and that soon they would have to announce the engagement. They had betrothed Satoshi's first born daughter to takashi's first born son," Sayaka stopped as she waited for their reaction. Shuuko held her breath as she looked from Oujirou to Misaki and back again.

The pair didn't seem to register what Sayaka had said. Suddenly Misaki's face fell. Oujirou's also began to pale.

" You mean… Misaki… and I… we are… NO WAY!" he finally stuttered. Misaki began blushing furiously. His mother looked at him thoughtfully.

" What are you saying Oujirou? That you don't want to marry princess Misaki?" he blanched and shook his head.

" I never said that! Of course I want to marry Misaki! Who wouldn't." if possible Misaki blushed even more. Realizing what his scheming mother had just done he turned towards Misaki and found her staring at the wall. Looking at her small frame he turned to his mother and looked serious.

" But isn't she a bit to young?" he inquired. The queen's smiled.

" Yes I thought so to but the parchment said that the engagement was to be announced on the night of the princes seventeenth birthday. We have no choice but thankfully you birthday isn't for a few months," Shuuko answered smiling at him as she turned to look at her stunned daughter.

" Misaki? Are you alright?" the girl nodded her head.

" What do you have to say about this Misaki?" Sayaka asked the girl quietly. When she finally looked at them, they saw the tears in her eyes.

" I don't want to get married," she whispered as she fled from the room.

**&&&&**

**Ok there is chapter 6 I know it is shorter than my other ones but I wanted to end it there! Please please tell me you liked it! I hope none of you guys saw that coming he he he… anyways let me know what you think by REVIEWING me please I love feed back… boosts my confidence and all… blah blah… until next time I hope you enjoyed **

**Cheers angel**


	7. Crisis

**Hello!!! Yes I am still alive and here is the long awaited 7 chapter!! I'm sorry its late but I do hope you like!!**

**Chapter 7- Crisis**

Misaki ran as far from the room as fast as she possibly could. Tears streamed, unchecked down her face, as the realization hit that her dad had betrayed her in the worst way. He betrothed her. The thought that her future was already planned before she was even conceived hurt her. Wasn't she the ruler of her own destiny? What happened to being able to choose the path on which to follow? Wasn't that what her father had always instilled in her young mind?

_You will always be the ruler of your own destiny Misaki. No matter what others may say or do it is you who is to choose your own path. _

How could he say such things when he had already destined her to someone else? She knew deep down that she would follow through with this plan. But for now she would let her emotions run away with her, to let them know that although it was basically written in stone, that didn't mean she had to like it. As exhaustion set in, she collapsed to the ground and wept.

She had loved her father more than anything, and to find out that he had done this was almost too much for her broken heart to bear.

&&&&

" You summoned us my Queen?" Hikaru said curtseying to Shuuko. As wizard stood not far from behind. The young queen smiled slightly.

" Yes Hikaru, I need you to go and look for Misaki. She has run off and no one can find her. If you take wizard he may be able to help," Shuuko said sadly as she looked up at her daughter's guardian. Hikaru frowned.

" So you told them about the betrothal than?" the Queen sighed.

" Yes we did. And unfortunately Misaki didn't take it very well. Oujirou seems to have taken the news better, but Misaki was quite upset. Please will you just go and find her for me. I need to talk to her," the queen begged.

" Of course my queen." Hikaru curtseyed once more and hurried from the room dragging wizard along with her.

As the pair hurried out of the room Hikaru spun around and shocked wizard to a stop.

" Ok I want to know every possible place that she could have gone to on these grounds and I don't care how long it takes to search we are going to find her, understand?" Hikaru said forcefully. Wizard placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Hikaru I wouldn't dream of stopping until we found her, trust me," he replied soothingly. She smiled and relaxed a little.

" Ok the first part of the grounds I would suggest is the fountain. She seems to love that place almost as much as Oujirou," wizard said as he began to head towards the hedge. Hikaru didn't follow.

" Well then no offence but if that's true I don't think she will be in there then," she replied. He stopped and turned to face her.

" Why do you say that?"

" Think about it. It's the first place anyone would think to look for her isn't it? So knowing Misaki she will avoid it." He regarded her for a minute then nodded his head in agreement.

" Ok well lets just start from the castle and then search our way around," he said as he waited for her to reach him before he once again set out of the foyer of the castle.

**&&&&**

" Suzuka can you hear someone sobbing?" Hatoko asked her guardian quietly. The tall woman stopped her movements and listened. She turned and looked at her young charge and shook her head in agreement.

" It seems to be coming from this direction," the lithe woman stated quietly as she turned and headed in the direction she believed it to becoming from. The pair walked on in silence until they reached the wall of the castle and walked along it. Hatoko strained her ears to hear the sound again. She gasped when she saw Misaki grouched on the ground crying.

" Misaki!" she called and ran to her friend. The saddened teen looked up as she heard her name and only managed to steady herself as Hatoko threw herself into Misaki's arms.

" Misaki why are you crying?" the young girl asked quietly. Misaki just shook her head. She didn't feel like she could explain the situation to the young girl.

" Your mother has told you then?" Suzuka asked quietly. Misaki looked up into the guardians eyes and saw an understanding in there violet depths.

" Yes she has," Misaki whispered as more tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

" I don't know what to do Suzuka. My father has already planned it and I don't want to go against his wishes, but how could he do this to me?" she said quietly looking at the ground. Suzuka bent down and held Misaki's chin in her hand forcing the young teen to look at her.

" Misaki, your father was doing what he thought was right for his kingdom. He wanted to make sure that his only daughter would be looked after and that his kingdom would have a future ruler. Is being betrothed to someone as handsome as Oujirou really that bad? Would you have rather been betrothed to that ugly troll Makeshi from the wasteland kingdom down south?" Misaki smiled softly.

"No, no I wouldn't. Oujirou is quite good looking isn't he?" she said softly, blushing furiously. Suzuka laughed.

" Come on Misaki it must be getting near tea time and I'm starving!" Hatoko piped up as she jumped out of her arms and stood excitedly next to Suzuka. Misaki quietly got to her feet but a frowned marred her young face.

" Do you think that they will look down on me because I ran out?" she asked quietly.

" No Misaki I don't. They will understand that this is a big thing for you so I wouldn't worry too much about it." Misaki smiled a small smile and the trio set out again for the castle.

**&&&&**

Oujirou walked back and firth, pacing his room, no one had come to inform him if they had found Misaki or not and he was starting to get worried.

He huffed opened his door and proceeded through it only to collide with Kotaro and Tamayo.

" Hello there Oujirou what are doing?" Tamayo asked the young prince.

" Ugh looking for Misaki have you seen her?" the pair looked at each other before looking back at the prince.

" We thought she was with you," Kotaro said. Oujirou sighed.

" We found out some surprising news and she ran off. You haven't seen her then?" he asked. The pair shook their heads no. he frowned.

" Do you want us to help you look for her?" Kotaro asked. Oujirou nodded his head.

" Then lets go!" Tamayo said as she led the group down the hall.

" What happened?" Kotaro asked quietly so that Tamayo wouldn't hear. Oujirou sighed.

" Apparently when both our fathers were young they were very close. They had made a pact, and that pact is that Misaki I and are betrothed."

" What?!" Tamayo spun around at Kotaro's sudden outburst.

" What are you yelling about?" she asked curiously. Kotaro looked at Oujirou and he nodded his head.

" Misaki is betrothed to Oujirou," he said stunned. Tamayo stood and stared for what seemed like forever until she walked up to Oujirou and roughly slapped him on the back almost knocking the poor prince flying.

" Woohoo!! Go Misaki! Wow that's so exciting! So when you getting married?" she asked excitedly. Oujirou shook his head.

" I'm not sure there will be a wedding. Misaki didn't take the news very well, that's why I'm trying to find her," Oujirou explained. The pair looked at each other sadly.

" Do you want to marry her Oujirou?" Tamayo asked seriously. He looked at them sadly.

" Yes and no. she is too young to get married and I barely know her, but then again I think she is a really nice girl from what I've seen so far," he replied quietly.

" She's a very shy girl Oujirou, so maybe you should pretend that your not engaged and start wooing her or something. Make her feel like you're marrying her because you're in love with her rather then make her feel like the relationship has been forced upon her," Tamayo stated kindly. He smiled sadly.

" That's even if she wants to have anything to do with me." Kotaro stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Tamayo is right Oujirou. I know Misaki and she will go through with this betrothal simply because it is what her dad wanted for her. Even if she does want to marry you, she won't know if you are doing it for your father or yourself. But if you make her feel like you are marrying her because you want to spend your life with her, then I think you two could have a really nice relationship," Kotaro said smiling.

" Thank you guys for helping me out," he said smiling as the trio again began walking down the hall.

" No worries. But if you hurt her you'll have to go through Kotaro and me!" Tamayo said slapping him on the back and the group laughed.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Well that's the 7 chapter!!! Ok so I know its been a while since I updated and im sorry but I can only update when I have spare time because at the moment im working two jobs and am just about to move house again, so I thank my loyal readers for reading and keeping up with my story!**

**Please r&r**

**Cheers angel**


	8. Ones True Sorrow

_**Hey guys….!!! I'm back…!!! Yay for me ha ha ha… ok being serious now… I'm am soooooo very sorry for not updating in like for ever… I will admit that I have been slack and so I do apologise… but here is the 8**__**th**__** chapter… I hope you find it rather satisfying after having to wait so long…!!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and liked my story…**_

_**FALLING STAR90- **__ lol you will have to wait to find out what happens… I cannot give to much away ha ha =]_

_**MERCY THE FALLEN ANGEL-**__ lol I'm glad you liked it and I hope that this chapter is even better!!_

_**KAZUMI KAIRI OR KAIRI CHAN-**__ You will just have to continue reading to find out..!!_

_**UNIVERSAL FIGHTER-**__ I'm glad you liked it thank you very much_

_**SAMURAILORDZANDGODDESSES777**__-lol very sorry I haven't updated and in answer to your question… no I haven't heard of either the anime or manga…. Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 8- Ones True Sorrow **

Shuuko paced the balcony adjoining her room, a worried frown marring her youthful face. She had been afraid of Misaki's reaction, and yet she had been more concerned about what her late husband would think of her if she didn't follow his wishes. She sighed heavily as she plumped herself down into the chair. Her priorities were in the wrong place. Misaki was her life, how could she even consider following through with this. She closed her eys and breathed deeply.

" I will not force her to do it," she stated to herself as she opened her eyes and began lifting herself from the chair. As she was walking towards her door, it opened slowly. Misaki peered into the room shyly.

" Hello mother." Shuuko ran to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

" Oh Misaki I am so sorry! I should never have agreed to this. I will talk to Sayaka we will work something out," Shuuko said as she kissed her daughters head and knelt before her. Misaki smiled timidly.

" No mother. It's quite alright. I will go through with it. But I will not marry him before I am sixteen that is my only condition," Misaki said wisely as she held her mothers hands. Shuuko looked at her daughter stunned.

" You are willing to marry him?" she whispered. Misaki nodded.

" Are you sure? You don't have to do this…" Misaki held up her hand and cut her off.

" I know mother, but to be honest we both know that father wanted this, and I don't want to go against his wishes," she said smiling happily.

" And besides, he is quite handsome," she added softly, looking around the room for any signs of eavesdropping. Her mother laughed while Misaki blushed. Shuuko stood and pulled the young princess into her embrace.

" You cannot repeat that to anyone either," Misaki mumbled into her mothers dress. Shuuko smiled down at her daughter.

" No of course not. You are amazing Misaki, do you know that?" she whispered kissing the girls forehead. Misaki smiled. Shouko burst through the door.

" Has anyone found her…oh Misaki!" Shouko began and then ran to hug her young niece.

" You had me so worried!" Misaki blushed.

" I'm sorry aunt Shouko," Misaki whisasHasjwqdjljwdqlnpered. Shouko scowled.

" Enough with the aunt business, how many times must I tell you?" Misaki and Shuuko laughed.

" I think I should go and apologise to Oujirou and Sayaka. I believe I was quite rude in running out on them earlier," Misaki began looking towards her mother.

" Yes that would be a good idea and I will accompany you," Shuuko smiled at Misaki as she headed towards her mirror checking over her appearance before the pair headed for the door.

" Oh Shouko would you find Hikaru and inform her that we have found Misaki please," she said over her shoulder.

" No problem."

------

" You don't have to worry about that Tamayo, I would never dream of hurting Misaki in anyway," Oujirou told Tamayo smiling happily.

" Oh I know that, just making sure you know that we will be watching you," she said seriously before looking at his face and laughing. Kotarou shook his head.

" Don't worry about her. She is crazy, but anyway I do hope it works out for you and Misaki," he said smiling at the older boy.

Oujirou, Kotarou and Tamayo walked towards the main hall. They chatted about their lives getting to know each other better because with everything that had happened, Oujirou hadn't made much progress with the rest of the group.

" Oujirou, we have found the princess. She is in your mothers study and I believe they would like to talk to you," wizard called out to his young charge as he saw him in the hallway. Oujirou turned around quickly.

" They found her? Is she alright?" wizard smiled.

" Well why don't you go to you go to your mothers study and find out," wizard laughed, as he began walking away.

" I will see you guys later," Oujirou said to Kotarou and Tamayo before hurrying in the direction of his mothers study.

He practically ran the whole way, and for the first time in his young life, he didn't acknowledge the maids as they said hello to him. They stared after him in shock as he continued on his way. He burst through the door to his mothers study to find the two queens seated, and laughing while Misaki was also seated blushing furiously.

" Oh Oujirou there you are. Well don't just stand in the doorway, take a seat," Sayaka smiled as she saw her son. Oujirou nodded his head and quietly made his way to sit beside Misaki, the only spare seat. She smiled at him apologetically as he sat down.

" What's this all about?" he asked his mother. The queen smiled.

" Actually Oujirou it was my idea," Misaki said softly from beside him. He looked at her stunned.

" I wanted to apologise for my earlier behaviour. It was rude of me to run out on a meeting the way I did, and I'm very sorry for having done so," she smiled sadly looking at the ground.

" Its quite alright Misaki, we all understand how you feel," Sayaka replied smiling.

" I know and I thank you for being so understanding."

" Misaki we don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. We will find a way out of it," Oujirou said taking Misaki's hand in his own. She turned and smiled at him.

" No Oujirou we can't. We have already tried finding a catch in it, while we were waiting for you. But there is none. And I decided that I will go through with the betrothal, my only condition is that we wont be married before my 16th birthday," she said blushing at her last comment. Oujirou looked at her stunned.

" You want to marry me?" she nodded her head. He engulfed her in a hug. The queens smiled.

" We will announce the betrothal tonight at dinner," Sayaka said happily.

" Do we have to announce it at all?" Oujirou moaned. Misaki stifled a giggle earning her a glare from her soon to be beau.

" Yes Oujirou we do. Unless you want to go on pretending that you are still the kingdoms most eligible bachelor and there fore have all the females scrambling for your attention still?" His mother asked in mild sarcasm. Oujirou's face noticeably paled.

" Ugh no definitely not!" The group laughed at his outburst.

" Come, dinner must almost be ready. We should go and freshen up and relax. We will see you two at dinner," Sayaka said as Misaki and Shuuko began to walk from the room.

" Yes I very much need to relax. Until dinner then," Shuuko said laughing as Misaki waved shyly before walking out the door behind her mother.

Sayaka and Oujirou watched as the pair left the room, and then turned there attention to each other. The queen was smiling at him lovingly. She stood up from her chair and made her way towards him.

" So Oujirou, has this congregation allowed you to make friends?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her desk. He smiled happily.

" Yes definitely! Although I've only really spoken to Misaki, but I spent some time to day with her friends, Kotarou and Tamayo. They seem very protective of her," he stated thinking back to the earlier conversation. She smiled at him as she pushed off from the desk and stood in front of him.

" Well we should also go and relax for a bit before dinner, no doubt there will be a lot of attention on you after dinner," she smiled as she held out her arm for him. He was laughing as he stood and they walked from the room together.

-----

After the incident this morning, regarding Misaki, Hikaru had been relieved when she had been informed that the young girl had been found. She made her way to the fountain that Misaki had taken quite quickly to. She sat on the fountains edge, and like most who sat here, she dangled her feet in the cool water looking up at the statue. She remembered back to when she had first met Misaki.

The young princess was only just six years old. She was a joyful little bundle and even though at the time Hikaru had been twelve, it was intended that she become the princesses' guardian. Misaki had never seen her as anything more than her friend.

" _Misaki this is Hikaru. She is going to be staying here with us for a little while," the king explained to his young daughter, clinging to his leg as she stared at the girl before her. She then giggled. Misaki walked up to her and smiled, her head on an odd angle to the side._

" _Why do you have pink hair?" she asked innocently as she looked at Hikaru with a questioning look in her eyes._

Hikaru laughed as she remembered the innocent question and look that had been on the princesses' face. It was something that no one had expected the young girl to say.

" _So that you can find me in a crowd of people if you get lost," Hikaru replied. Misaki smiled._

" _Does that mean you want to be my friend?" she asked excitedly. Hikaru looked towards the king and queen. They smiled encouragingly._

" _Of course Misaki, I would love to be your friend."_

" _The very bestest of friends. You promise?" Misaki asked shyly. Hikaru nodded her head. And Misaki had engulfed her in a hug._

The best of friends they still remained. And yet here she sat berating herself. She should have been aware that today would have a huge impact on her. The kings' death had been so hard for the kingdom to come to terms with. But for Misaki it was so much worse. Hikaru had tried explaining to her many times that she was not the cause. But it didn't matter how much they tried, she would never forgive herself. She heard a rustling behind her and turned to find wizard entering.

" Well hello again Hikaru, do you mind if I join you?" he asked smiling.

" OF course not wizard."

" So I guess you haven't heard the news if you've been hiding out here," he began. Hikaru turned towards him.

" No what would that be?" she asked curiously. He smiled.

" Well it seems Misaki has accepted the betrothal. Sayaka and Shuuko are going to announce it tonight at dinner," he informed the stunned woman.

" She accepted?"

" It seems that way, she had one condition though, they will not be married until after she turns sixteen," he added looking at the statue. Hikaru laughed.

" She's always thinking ahead. But I suppose that may have been the only way she could accept it. Wow my Misaki is engaged," she said happily. Wizard laughed.

" Well not quite engaged, he still has to do that formally but destined to be engaged, yes." They laughed. A comforting silence enveloped the pair, as they sat together, enjoying the sounds of the fountain. Wizard looked across at Hikaru and frowned. He noticed a faraway look in her eyes that also held immense sadness.

" Hikaru, may I ask you a question?" she looked towards him warily and nodded her head.

" Tell me to butt out and mind my own business if I am out of line, but how exactly did your king die? And why does Misaki believe it is her fault?" he questioned timidly. Hikaru looked surprised by his question, and then sighed.

" I suppose this was bound to come up at some stage," Hikaru whispered closing her eyes, as she breathed the air in deeply.

" He had just returned home from a trip, Misaki had missed him terribly. She was definitely daddy's little girl," Hikaru began as she opened her eyes and smiled.

" Satoshi had only been home a few days, and he had promised to take Misaki out riding. She loved it so much. He had given me the day off and told me to go shopping and relax, whatever I felt like doing. He believed it still to be a job for me, having to look after her, but I enjoyed the time we had together. She was my best friend after all. But I did as I was told because I knew that he wished for some time alone."

" He sounds like he was a very pleasant man to work with," wizard voiced. Hikaru looked at him and smiled warmly.

" Oh he was very much so. Anyway they had planned to go riding for most of the morning and come back for lunch. They had stopped in a meadow not far from the castle grounds on there way back. He was going to pick some flowers for Shuuko. But something in the bushes near where Misaki sat on her horse, frightened it and it took off with Misaki frantically trying to hold on. He had quickly got back on his own horse and dashed as fast as he could after them," Hikaru explained her voice becoming pained. Tears began welling in her eyes. Wizard noticed this and moved closer putting his arm around her to comfort her.

" Its ok if you don't want to tell Hikaru, I understand it's a hard thing to deal with," wizard soothed trying to calm the woman down. But she shook her head and continued.

" As Misaki horse had bolted it had begun running towards the castle grounds. Some of the guards noticed and had gone out to see what was happening. But Satoshi's had managed to catch up to misaki's horse and had just grabbed the reigns, when…" Hikaru shuddered remembering.

" Out of nowhere an arrow had been shot, it hot misaki's horse causing it to fall and fling her as it did so. At the time no one realised this of course, as they were too worried about Misaki. Satoshi had quickly jumped of his horse and ran to her side."

" Was she injured?" wizard asked concerned.

" Only a little, a few scrapes here and there," Hikaru replied, wizard could see the reluctance to continue in her eyes. She closed her eyes then, as she placed her head in her hands.

" It was then that a second arrow was shot and had hit Satoshi in the centre of his chest…"

-----

_**Oh am I bad for leaving it there??? Lol I am so sorry… but it is Christmas so I thought I would give you a little bit of something… =]**_

_**So there you have it the beginning of satoshi's death… **_

_**But of course there is more to it than that… misaki's version anyway…**_

_**Hope you liked it please review**_

_**Cheers angel**_

"_Misaki! Where are you Misaki?"_

" _Daddy help me! I can't stop!"_

" _Hold on! I'm coming!"_

" _Daddy!"_


End file.
